


Malec1X10AU：《Shadow Hunter》05

by praymoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praymoon/pseuds/praymoon
Summary: 五千字大放送
Relationships: Malec - Relationship, Malec中文 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Malec1X10AU：《Shadow Hunter》05

10.

碎石路上有血跡，新鮮滴就，漫著鐵鏽味的空氣中異常靜謐。

狗舍並沒有鎖上，然而三條狗卻死死地躲在裡頭擠成一團，發出微弱而膽怯的尖細鼻音，像是在向誰求饒，牠們除了發抖，不敢有其他動作。

Magnus走近敞開大門的白色豪宅，一手握著那條項鍊的照片，一手則握著一團蘊含魔法的能量，蓄勢待發。

血跡一路蜿蜒到了二樓，通往一處緊閉的房門，Magnus動了動兩根指頭，房門便自動打開。

「去死！！！」

一個女孩舉著掃帚衝了過來，Magnus側身避開，微一撫掌，掃把瞬間脫手飛了出去，女孩則因自己的巨大衝力栽倒，一頭撞暈在地上，他趕忙將人扶起來──這應該就是Andrea了，她纖細的脖子上掛的正是AMOR，此刻正閃著刺眼的紅光，Magnus很快將她受的傷治好，並調整了她的記憶。

「妳很勇敢了，但偷了這條項鍊，算妳不走運……」

話聲剛落，Magnus就聽到了來自惡魔的咕嚕聲，一隻渾身爬滿黑色黏液的人形惡魔正扒在房間外的天花板上，流著口水虎視眈眈。

他兩手一翻，惡魔還沒來得及撲上來，旋即消失在烈焰之中。

Magnus苦笑。

Camille──她即使不在了仍然在糾纏於我。

那條項鍊是他送給Camille的禮物，上頭下了護咒，惡魔無法輕易近身，且在遭遇惡魔時可以警示主人──但壞就壞在，他和Camille老是分分合合，有次她為了報復他與自己分手，去找了另一個術士竄改了護咒，讓這條項鍊變成能令惡魔垂涎的寶物，歷經一番曲折後轉手給了Lightwood家。

Lightwood家作為闇影獵人，自是無懼惡魔，惡魔被消滅後，更是不怕項鍊有此特性，時間一久，Magnus也淡忘了這回事。

如今Andrea偷走了這條項鍊，陰錯陽差代替Issy遭遇了危險──若不是Magnus及時趕到，這無辜的女孩恐怕性命不保。

然而，如若Andrea沒有偷走項鍊呢？

Magnus有些後怕。

他緊了緊掌中的項鍊，重新將護咒恢復原來的功效，用魔法很快地將房子拾掇乾淨，開啟通道回到家中。

「Magnus？！我以為你出門了？！」Issy被突然從屋內房門走出來的Magnus嚇得飛起。

Magnus關上房門，從掌中放下那條項鍊，璀璨的豔紅寶石在半空中搖晃。

「你找到了！」美麗的女孩笑得比紅寶石還要燦爛，立刻撲過來要抱Magnus，但在得逞前卻忽然煞車，哀怨道：「但你竟然把我鎖在這裡……」

「一切都是為了妳的安全著想。」Magnus展開那條項鍊，繞過Issy的脖子給她戴上。「答應我，別讓這條項鍊離身，好嗎？」

望著Magnus認真嚴肅的臉，Issy居然沒頭沒腦地就答應了。她真是覺得又驚奇、又困惑──他竟然真的把項鍊找回來了！而且還這麼快！「但你不會告訴我發生什麼事了，對嗎？」

「妳不會懂的。總之，這項鍊能確保妳的安全。」Magnus拍拍她的肩膀，手指輕輕一勾，原本如同巨岩般緊閉的大門竟自動打開了。「趕緊回家吧。」

「你不說，誰會懂？」Issy走向門，卻並非是要離開而是將其關上，「就像你不和我哥哥說你的感受一樣，他當然不會懂，Magnus，沒有人會懂。」

「這就是妳的另一個目的？」Magnus淡淡道。

「對，我很謝謝你幫我找回項鍊，我會付錢給你，但──」

「在以前，妳恐怕沒那麼輕易付得起。」Magnus無奈地笑了笑，「不過現在，我願意為妳免費服務。」

Issy仍在那猛搖頭，明麗的大眼睛死死盯住Magnus，緩緩走近他──這對兄妹真是喜歡逼近他人，對嗎？

「Magnus，別轉移話題。聽著，我們不曉得你有什麼秘密，你不願意我們也不會逼著你說，但是我哥──我哥他很在意你，無論你是怎麼樣的人，我想他都會願意理解你。你為什麼就不能試一試？」

11.

AMOR──Lightwood家的家傳寶物被找回來後，Issy就從未透漏有關那個人的半點風聲。她只是悻悻地說，沒有人能左右你們，只有你們能左右自己。

Alec也並非那種死纏爛打的人，所以他也漸漸地閉口不提。如果他需要了解一個人，他會靠自己去摸索，而不是透過別人。

從那次不怎麼成功的約會之後，已過了一個多月，而這一個多月以來，不知是他的思念太過強烈，還是腦子真的有毛病，他一直覺得Magnus彷彿不曾離去。

在何時、何地Alec都能感覺到他的存在，甚至他的視線、他的氣息。

瘋了吧。

「Alec，我真難得看你喝醉。」金髮藍眼的男人扶著另一名高大的男人在夜晚的街邊行走，時不時還要停下來讓這個天旋地轉的人緩一緩。

對方沒有說話，因為腦子已經糊成一團，生怕自己一開口就會吐出來。

「我想你一定是遇到了比誰都還喜歡的一個人，你要談談嗎？如果你不願意談，那也沒關係。」他重新調整了Alec勾在自己肩上的角度，事實上對方已經幾乎整個人掛在他身上，但他仍努力地拖著這足足有一米九的大男人往前走。

沒有回音，Alec像是被惡魔奪走了靈魂，只剩行屍走肉般前進著。

晚風很涼，然而Alec的衣領大大敞開，露出泛紅的胸膛，他的臉也是紅艷艷地能掐出血來，一雙深邃的眼半閉半開，似乎下一秒就會昏厥。

「先在這裡坐一下吧。」金髮男人在路邊找到一把長凳，把他扶過去坐好，然而這個人卻軟綿綿似沒有骨頭，整個人從椅子上滑了下來。「Alec，你還好嗎？」

「Underhill，我很好。」Alec彷彿囈語一般，靠著長椅閉上了眼。

「我去投個飲料回來，你可別亂跑。」Underhill轉身要走，卻突聽Alec輕喊了一聲，像是在叫誰。

Underhill湊過去聽，直到他聽見了：「Magnus。」

他苦笑著搖搖頭，朝遠處的自動販賣機走去。

Alec知道自己醉得不輕，也知道自己不該在宣傳部的慶功宴上喝得過頭，天知道他這個堂堂的宣傳部長到底在幹什麼──但他不過是想偶爾也聽聽自家妹妹的建議，難得地放縱一下。

即使他經常出席派對，卻不曾如此爛醉。

還好Underhill很貼心地幫他打掩護，否則主管形象可不保。

在夜風的吹拂下，他總算清醒了幾分，精實的兩臂毫不費力的一提，就撐起身子，重新將自己屁股挪回椅子上，他的白褲子已經毀了，從沒有這麼狼狽過。

或許是有點──不，是太想念那個人了，也可能是因為喝得太醉──他竟然看到了Magnus站在自己面前。他這些天已經無數次看到這樣的幻影──尤其是今天，包括在公司裡忙活的時候、慶功宴裡牛飲的時候、還有剛才Underhill跟自己說話的時候，他都覺得Magnus無處不在。

但那是幻覺嗎？

眼前是一張清俊的臉，漆黑的頭髮向後微攏，身穿黑色長衣，內著帶著光澤的緞面黑襯衫，筆挺的黑長褲和黑亮的皮鞋，跟那人平時的形象有些不太一樣，似乎更加神秘莫測了。

Alec眨了眨眼，眼底的那個人還在這裡，沒有消失。

「你在這裡？」Alec啞聲道。

「我在這裡。」Magnus張開手，讓他看看自己是真的。

其實不管是不是幻覺，Alec已經疲於確認，無所謂是真是假了。

他抬起頭，與之四目交接。「我一直想再見你一面。」 

「為什麼？Alec？」Magnus蹲了下來，微微抬頭看椅子上的他，那眼神一如既往的柔和，甚至有點哀傷。

Alec伸出手，在觸碰到Magnus的頰側前止住，對方沒有閃避，也無接受之意，只是靜靜地望過來，他先是試探性用手指掠過那淡麥色的肌膚，然後極緩慢、極緩慢地捧住那人的臉頰。

他低低地說：「因為我知道你的感覺和我的感覺是一樣的。」

說出這句話的時候，他承認內心抱持著很大的企盼，企盼對方有所回應。

而此刻，心底除了企盼，也生出了希冀，因為Magnus的眼底有那麼一瞬間激起了漣漪，他們靠得很近，卻感覺不到任何鼻息，因為他們偋住了呼吸──他們都無法呼吸。

然而那人卻刻意掩藏似的，閉上那已然流露情感的眼睛，別過了頭匆匆地起身。

「你不知道我有什麼樣的感覺。」

Magnus背對著他，邁開了步伐。

而Alec即時地捉住了他的手──這已經不知是第幾次Alec被迫看著他的背影，他不想再錯過他。

「你到底在害怕什麼？」

Magnus靜靜地笑了。

「你也許不會相信，世界上真的有永生不老的人，很幸運、也很不幸的，我是。」Magnus沒有回頭，背影頎長，即使被一隻手溫暖的攏住，他仍不為所動。「我說過了，我們很不一樣。」

「Magnus，我知道──我……我一直覺得你的名字很熟悉，我以為是我在廣告上看過你，但其實並不是──你曾出現在我們家族流傳下來幾個世紀前的史料紀載中──你是個術士！而我也知道，我是闇影獵人的後裔。」Alec頓了頓，又伸出另一隻手緊緊抓住Magnus黑色的袖子，冷汗微微沁出手心。

「我們家族的祖先一直傳誦著這些故事到現在，而他們世世代代也一直為防止惡魔歸來做準備，我的父母讓我們從小就熟知各種武術和武器，而我從來不覺得它有多重要──但現在我知道了──這是真的；你是真的。」

「因此，我們雖然不一樣，但我們仍然屬於同一個世界，不是嗎？」彷彿再次確認般，他輕輕握了握對方，「Magnus，留下來。」

被呼喚的那人總算轉過身來，輕輕推開了攥著他的那雙手，他漆黑的身影在路燈下遮住了Alec的視線，將之籠罩在自己的一片陰影之中。

Alec既看不清，也摸不著邊際，那道陰影讓他無所適從，只能逆光去揣度對方的神情，直到那身影俯下來，完全覆蓋於他時，他才終於透過傳遞而來的體溫安定了心。

「我一直在你身邊，Alexander。」他的語調是那麼的輕柔，在手指間轉動魔力時，又是那麼的優雅──

隨著一陣狂風掃過，那身影就這麼憑空消失了。

對Alec而言，那就像是一場夢。

當Underhill提著兩罐飲料回到長凳前，他看到Alec在路燈下靜默地望著遠方，那高大的身影無限拉長了寂寞。

12.

Magnus抽起一柄銀色小刀，劃破了自己的手指，用血在平滑的水泥磚上畫出血陣。

他站在血陣之中，用染血的手施放魔法，將血陣的力量盡數攏進體內。

「用惡魔之血追蹤惡魔，再適合不過。」咒術生效的期間，Magnus可以像雷達一樣感應到惡魔的位置。

在闇影獵人的全盛時代，像他這樣的異世界族類沒有狩獵或追蹤惡魔的必要，但如今，全世界只有他一人擁有足以擊敗惡魔的魔法，這份責任便落到了他的身上。

來吧──這些通道會帶他去到所有漏網之魚的所在之處。

隨著Magnus每晚四處奔走清掃惡魔的行動，過於強大的法力終於有了宣洩的管道，逐漸不再像剛開始那般難以控制，而終於能夠運用自如了。

也因為擁有如此強勁的魔力，才能迅速地清除所有惡魔，減少在凡人之中的傷亡。

這一切都是因Magnus失控的魔力封印不當所引起，自然要由他來全面解決，所以他換上了他平常不太愛穿的黑衣，將黑髮攏到腦後，這樣惡魔血染在身上的時候才不至於太過顯眼。

他比他想像中還快將追蹤到的惡魔們清掃完畢，血陣已經再也感應不到任何惡魔了。

最後，他又透過通道來到學院地下室，這個既是開始也是結束的地方。

果然當初他設下的結界有些鬆動，才使得另一個世界的惡魔闖了進來，但也因為他設下的保護結界，惡魔們才不至於一窩蜂傾巢而出，而是在通道的作用下散落於世界各地。

他將那塊通道碎片──或者該說是地脈碎片的紫色晶體重新嵌回了牆上，一手攤開了白色之書、一手攏著淡藍色的能量，念誦起一句句聲調怪誕奇異、卻又暗藏玄機的咒語。

原本只是泛著紫光的通道口在藍色能量的逡巡之下變幻莫測，忽紅忽紫、忽明忽暗，最後漸漸散去各種顏色，變回一面普通的磚牆。

「誰在地下室？」

高昂的女聲自樓梯口傳來，接著是連珠炮似的高跟鞋腳步聲，Magnus來不及轉移自己，只好施了障眼法隱匿身形，與背景融為一體。

一道男音追之而來，「Issy，妳看到有人進來嗎？」

Issy就在剛關上的通道口旁東張西望，而離她不到半米的角落處，Magnus如同雕像般原地不動。

「我剛剛真的聽到奇怪的聲音，像是有人在喃喃自語。」Issy雙手叉腰，左看右看，看不出個所以然來。

一道高大的身影自門口快步走下樓梯，筆直地朝他們過來，「好了，Issy，午休時間已經快被妳浪費掉了！快跟我走！」那身影擦過Magnus的衣角，把Issy這小調皮拉了出去。

又是那股熟悉的鬚後水香氣，夾雜著髮蠟淡淡的氣味，那身影像是蜻蜓點水般掠過Magnus的身側，無意間撩撥起陣陣漣漪。

他結實的手臂幾乎是挨著Magnus伸出去的，那一瞬間，Magnus停止了呼吸。

女孩無甚掙扎地被拖了出去，「Alec！我不要吃壽司……」

隨著話音落下，地下室的大門也關了起來。

而美好的午餐時間，Alec在他寶貝妹妹的要求下換了間餐廳，此刻他正百無聊賴地用叉子戳著那些無趣的麵條，不斷地將它們順時鐘捲起麵條又逆時鐘反轉，一邊聽著電視播報著新聞。

Issy端著餐點在他面前拉開椅子，「『惡魔式攻擊事件』，雖然還沒抓到兇手，但這幾天已經不見受害案例了呢！希望可以早點抓到兇手。」

聞言，Alec竟有些沉痛，「也許是結束了吧……我不知道。我什麼也沒能去做。」

看著自家哥哥嚴肅的神情，Issy瞪大眼睛，「不會吧？這就是你這些日子以來一直研究我們的家族史的原因？你不會以為我們真的是闇影獵人吧？」

「『曾經』是闇影獵人。」Alec強調道，「這些案子都很不尋常，很難不往那方面猜想。」

「你是說世界各地那些雖然受到攻擊、備受驚嚇，但全都無性命之憂，受害者一致忘光有關兇手的記憶這件事嗎？」

「沒錯，警察是追不到真兇的，因為真兇不但有好幾個，而且都在事件發生時被解決掉了。」

「哇喔！我還不知道你喜歡推理呢！」Issy喝了一口濃湯，托著腮，饒有興味地看著自家哥哥，「你認為是闇影獵人解決了牠們？那些所謂的惡魔？」

「這一點也不好笑。」Alec想翻白眼，「看到Magnus的魔法，妳多少也該覺得這世界上真有些非比尋常的東西吧？」

女孩展顏笑道：「我只是覺得很神奇嘛！並不是不相信！闇影獵人、惡魔、術士！很酷啊！可以寫進Simon的小說……」

「Issy！」

被喊名字的女孩笑得花枝亂顫，「我只是開玩笑──畢竟小時候爸爸媽媽多愛逼著我們學防身術啊，他們的態度是多麼認真，我怎麼會忘記？只是這些事情也許還落不到我們頭上。」

Alec抿抿嘴，瞥了一眼Issy頸項上從不離身的紅寶石項鍊，「妳這個膽小鬼就別故作輕鬆了好嗎？」

「戴著也沒壞處啊！」Issys拿叉子去插Alec盤子裡的肉丸子，對方根本沒有發現，因為他突然起身不斷四顧張望，「怎麼了？」

「我總覺得有人在看著我……」

剛才Alec感覺到有一道視線正往他這邊投射過來，但因為他不是很確定，只有用眼角餘光瞄了一會，他看到不遠處的餐廳一隅，似乎有個黑影也坐在座位上，毫不掩飾地盯著自己，但當他一轉頭去看，那道身影卻瞬間消失了，彷彿只是錯覺。

「你這是相思病。」Issy十分歡快地吃著肉丸子，吃得津津有味，「你覺得是誰？Magnus？我希望你不是病了。」

「閉嘴吃妳的午餐。」

一連串對談下來，Alec似乎已經不再逃避提起那個人的名字，傻笑著的Issy終於恢復正經，凝視著她心愛的哥哥，「你不再去追他了嗎？」

「妳以為我沒有嘗試？」Alec的眸子黯淡下來，「他完全失聯，占卜屋也沒有營業，妳讓我去哪裡追？」

「只是……我總覺得他還在我身邊，就像他說的那樣。」


End file.
